


Playing House

by DrummerGirl203



Category: A-Babies Vs. X-Babies, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerGirl203/pseuds/DrummerGirl203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Avengers baby!Steve is somehow transported to avengers tower, Jeni is of course the only one available to care for the little tyke. What she doesn’t know is that her favorite Tin Man came back early from his latest mission XD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend the Avengers Babies vs X-Babies. It’s so freaking adorable!

Jeni woke up in her new avenger’s headquarters home. Unfortunately, the other occupant was still off on a big mission with his bestie, Steve. But, she didn’t really care, she was just glad that she could walk around without some ‘fatherly’ advice from Tony. Especially when she was currently wearing tiny pajama shorts, which she proudly showed off as she reached into the fridge for the apple juice. 

“Nice ass.” Sam’s comment jolted her, resulting in her head banging up against the fridge door.

“What the? Shouldn’t you be at the VA?”

“Not for another hour.”

That's when Friday's voice came over the loudspeaker. "There is a child at our doorstep and he is making a very loud noise."

"I'll see about it." Jeni sighed. She had expected a elementary school kid asking for autographs, what she didn't expect was an at least five month old baby in a stroller, a bag tucked in the pocket. "What the?"

"Someone leave us a doorstep baby?" Sam's eyebrows went up as she rolled the contraption in.

For some reason this upset the little one, who started to cry.

" _Over down in Brooklyn town, some many years ago. My granddad sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low._ " Jeni started singing to calm the boy down. Steve had told her that the ghost of an Irish accent always came out in her singing voice, so she'd started to learn the Irish lullaby her grandpa had sung to her. " _Just a simple little ditty, in his good ould Irish way. And I'd give up the world if he could sing that song to me this day_."

The baby held out his arms for her. "Mubba!"

"Aw, he thinks you're his mama." Sam teased. Jeni stuck out her tongue at the vet, which delighted the kid. "Doesn't he kinda remind you of Steve?”

The name caused the child to look at Sam. Like when Jeni would sometimes turn her head when someone said a word that resembled her own.

"Aban durs Al sem bell." The child squealed.

"Sounded like he tried to say Avengers Assemble." Sam spoke as Jeni noticed the name embroidered on the baby's little star spangled blanket. 

"Steven." Her eyes widened as she saw the bear tucked in the side.

"Bucky!" The child squealed.

* * *

“Where’s Stevie? There he is!” Jeni enthusiastically tried to play peek a boo with the kid. But he just stared at her. “Guess you’re too young to get peek a boo, huh? How about this?"

Stevie laughed at the funny faces Jeni made. It echoed through the building, even all the way to the ears of Bucky, who had just arrived in the garage. 

"Why would a baby be here?" He followed the noise to the common room, to see his girl playing with Stevie. "Jeni."

"Mubba!" The kid squealed again, happy at Jeni's reaction. It made Bucky strangely nostalgic. Like he was gazing into the approaching future. But his heavy boots didn't escape Stevie's attention. "Pubba!" 

"Pubba?" Jeni seemed puzzled.

"Pubba! Pubba!" Stevie repeated, excited as she gazed at the corner, where Bucky now stood. "Pubba!"

"Whose kid is that? Did that punk do something stupid again?"

"Don't think so, I think he's from a different dimension. I called Luke. He said he had a contact that might be able to get this little cutie home." Jeni's attention was then diverted back to Stevie, who was starting to cry. "Oh, what's wrong?"

"Maybe he's hungry."

"Nope. Already fed him."

"Did you burp him?"

"Yep, had to change my shirt cause he puked on it." Jeni triumphantly smiled before returning to the dilemma. "Diaper, that has to be it." 

"Might be good practice for when we have kids." He caught himself. "I mean-"

"James, did you just admit you wanted kids with me?" She laughed  at his expression as she changed the stinky diaper for a fresh one, Bucky ready with the garbage can for disposing the smelly object. "There, now you're all clean, little Stevie."

"Hey, looks like his bear got a bit ripped." The costumed bear seemed sad with its left arm a bit lopsided. 

"Bucky bear!" Stevie happily grabbed the toy from him. 

"Bucky bear?"

"It's the toy. I'll stitch it up when he takes a nap." That's when she got a good look at him. "You should take one. You look beat, tin man." 

"It was a hard mission." Bucky scratched his head, a yawn escaping from his lips. "Maybe you're right."

"Looks like Stevie wants to join you." Jeni softly giggled as the baby crawled over to Bucky's lap with his bear in tow, then held his arms out for the soldier. 

"Alright you little punk. It's nap time for both of us." 

"James, don't call him a little punk."

"Why not? I call Steve a punk, why not call his little double, little punk?"

"Okay, but be careful. He's just a baby."

"Yeah, I can see that. Just like I can see you're my doll." He kissed her gently, Stevie smiling as he fell softly asleep.

"You get your rest, I'll patch up Bucky Bear before he wakes up." Jeni carefully saved the bear from the floor. "Oh, I hope I'll have a baby this adorable."

"I can arrange that, you know." Bucky smiled.

"Go to sleep."

"Alright, I'll put him in the room and nap on the couch."

"Okay."

* * *

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea where he wen-“ The nanny tried to explain as the parents opened the door.

“Mubba!” Steven held out his hands for his mother, who only laughed as she scooped him up.

“Has my little Captain America been on another adventure?” She nuzzled his nose. 

“I heard about baby Steven, is he?” Steven’s godfather and namesake almost crashed into the doorframe.

“He’s fine, punk.” Bucky smiled as he tickled his baby son in his wife’s arms, but then noticed his son’s favorite stuffed animal. “But what happened to Bucky Bear?”

“Bah.” The baby smiled, the only memory of his alternate set of parents being a little yellow patch on his favorite stuffed animal’s arm. A patch in the shape of a hawk.


End file.
